Yo no me doy por vencido
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: -KAORU MATSUBARA, SAL CONMIGO. Ella volteó lentamente y lo miró con sus ojos verdes, desafiante.-No, Butch Him-dijo ella, con una sonrisa burlona, dejándolo ahí, solo y con las risas de los demás a su alrededor... Tercer song-fic. Kaoru x Butch, no es un muy buen summary, lo sé, pero denle una oportunidad...


Yo: Song-fic número tres…

**Ale: … este es como que…**

_Any: ... más raro...  
_

Leydi: … y con un final…

Yo: … con un final que al principio ni yo entendí bien...

**Ale: … en realidad no nos gustó mucho  
**

_Any: … pero ojalá a ustedes sí, y no olviden...  
_

Leydi: … ¿qué opinan de la imagen del fic? Butch no está tan lindo, pero no habían muchas opciones...  


**_Any y Ale: … las PPGZ no nos perteneces, ni siquiera sabemos a quién, pero bueno…_**

Leydi y Demente: … tampoco la canción, esta le pertenece a Luis Fonsi…

**Yo no me doy por vencido**

-Vamos preciosa, una cita, nada más…—decía un pelinegro "seduciendo" a la chica que tenía frente a él. El único problema era que ella ni lo escuchaba—hey, Kaoru, hazme caso, hazme caso, hazme caso—le dijo, mientras empezaba a picarla con el dedo.

Ella seguía caminando, como si nada le afectara, claro hasta que…

-Vamos linda, sólo una cita—dijo, rodeándola por la cintura.

-SUÉLTAME IDIOTA—gritó, dándole un puñete en el pecho—Y no me digas "preciosa" ni "linda".

_Me quedo callado  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse con apenas solo un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino sé que un día no me aguanto y voy…_

Él se quedó estático, todos los que en ese momento pasaban por ahí se detuvieron, a reírse de él, claro está. Ella se alejó de ahí, con la cabeza en ato y sonriendo, hasta que…

-KAORU MATSUBARA, SAL CONMIGO…

Ella volteó lentamente y lo miró con sus ojos verdes, desafiante.

-No, Butch Him—dijo ella, con una sonrisa burlona, dejándolo ahí, solo y con las risas de los demás a su alrededor.

_…y te miro  
Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Y sospechas cuando te nombre_

Ella acababa de llegar a su hogar, no había nadie en ese momento, pero no importaba, se tiró en el sofá y encendió la TV para ver luchas, empezó a comer una pizza, que había sobrado del día anterior, de repente alguien tocó la puerta, ella fue a abrir, de mala gana.

-¿Quién es?—dijo al momento de abrir, tal sería su sorpresa cuando…

-¿Sabías que el objetivo de "quién es" es para saber quién es el que está detrás de la puerta antes de abrir preciosa?

-No me digas "preciosa", Idiota—dijo con asco— ¿qué quieres ahora?

-¿Qué te pregunté esta mañana, hermosa?

-No me acuerdo… y te repito, no me digas "hermosa"

-Bueno, lo diré otra vez, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

_Yo…_

_Yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso no me rindo  
No me doy por vencido _

-NO—le gritó, a punto estaba de azotar la puerta en sus narices, pero él se le adelantó y entró.

-Vamos, nunca me rendiré—dijo, sacando una flor de quién sabe dónde—quieres sal…—pero se calló, ya que empezó a escuchar una de las luchas, botó la flor, entró en la casa como hipnotizado y se sentó donde hace un momento estaba ella, viendo lo mismo.

-Hey, esta no es tu casa, te aconsejo que te vayas AHORA mismo—dijo, recogiendo la flor, entregándosela y tratando de hacer que se levante.

-Claro, claro, pero que termine esto…__

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo  
Marchita de buscar una mujer que me quiera  
Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida  
Que brilla más cada día  
Porque estoy tan solo a un paso de ganarme la alegría  
Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
Desde aquel momento en que te vi_

-Vamos, sal de…—pero se calló, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de afuera, seguramente su padre.

Lo miró aterrada, su padre era capaz de… muchas cosas, pero lo que hizo a continuación fue solamente sonreír.

-Ok, quédate, mi padre está entrando en este preciso instante, ¿y sabes quién es? Es "la maravilla enmascarada"—eso tuvo el efecto esperado, Butch abrió los ojos aterrado, pero al escuchar los pasos la jaló junto con él, fue corriendo por donde sea, justo cuando el picaporte empezó a girar Butch encontró la habitación de Kaoru, y se metió con ella ahí.

_Y…_

_Yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso no me rindo  
No me doy por vencido_

Ambos estaban callados, por precaución. Ella contra la puerta y él muy pegado a ella, de repente Kaoru se dio cuenta de esa posición, muy comprometedora, y se sonrojó de sobremanera, de repente Butch también entró en conciencia de cómo estaban, él no hizo más que sonreír y la miró nuevamente a los ojos.

_Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras  
Donde te tengo, pase lo que pase seguiré _

-Vaya Kaoru, estás muy nerviosa… ¿por qué será?—dijo, tentando la suerte.

-Apártate Idiota—susurró Kaoru, para que su padre no escuche.

-Lo haré, pero antes tienes que decirme…. ¿saldrás conmigo?

-No…

-Bueno, yo puedo quedarme así horas y horas, además…—empezó a decir sonriendo.

-¿Kaoru?—dijo su padre desde afuera— ¿dónde estás, hija?

-Está bien, saldré contigo—susurró apresuradamente— ¡AQUÍ PAPÁ! ¡Estoy buscando mi patineta!

-Bien hija, pero apresúrate, las luchas están por terminar.

-Vete—le dijo Kaoru a Butch, abriendo la ventana.

-¿A qué hora paso por ti, linda?—dijo sonriendo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, mañana después de la escuela, iré a pasear por ahí contigo y volveré **_sola_** a mi casa, PUNTO.

-Muy bien, verás que valdrá la pena—dijo—ahora, ¿cómo bajaré?

-Por la pared, los ladrillos te ayudarán—dijo Kaoru sin interés.

-Muy bien, ayúdame a salir de aquí—dijo, extendiendo las manos.

Kaoru suspiró resignada y le ayudó a bajar, justo cuando estaba al otro lado Butch la miró por unos instantes y le robó un beso, fue un beso tierno y corto, pero suficiente como para aturdir a Kaoru.

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso no me rindo  
No me doy por vencido _

Kaoru se quedó atónita, se llevó la mano a los labios inconscientemente, lo miró pero él ya estaba abajo, mirándola con una sonrisa triunfal.

-NOS VEMOS MAÑANA, LINDA…

Al fin Kaoru despertó de su trance y lo miró…

-NO ME DIGAS "LINDA"—y cerró la ventana con violencia.

Al entrar ella encontró un papel garabateado y arrugado, lo levantó y leyó:

_Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso no me rindo  
No me doy por vencido_

_…_

_Atte. Butch_

Kaoru dejó la nota sobre su mesita de noche, en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y un pequeño suspiro salió, quizá salir con el Idiota no sería tan malo…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: ¿Qué tal?

**Ale: Ojalá les hayan gustado…**

_Any: … no olviden dejar sus reviews…_

Leydi: … tampoco favoritos…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


End file.
